The present invention is directed to a method for the longitudinal application of an elongated retainer element onto a traversing travelling or moving bundle having a plurality of electrical and/or optical transmission elements.
In cable technology, cable cores are helically wound with a retaining element, especially a retaining helix, in many practical situations in order to hold the cable elements thereof so that, for example, electrical and/or optical leads or conductors together in a unified manner. The winding is preferably undertaken with what is referred to as a tangential or central retaining helix wrapper. These work with supply reels that rotate around the cable core as the core passes therethrough. The structure and manipulation of such a rotating winding device are involved. An example of such a retaining helix spinner is disclosed, for example, in DE 31 135 28.
It is also known from the cable technology for very specific applications so surround cable cores all around with, for example, a weave or a metallic shielding in a closed fashion or to wrap them with a fine mesh. Such applied weaves, however, cover the entire cable core surface tightly or, respectively, over the full surface to provide an all-around surrounding covering. Such all-around coverings can be produced only in an involved way, for example by knitting, bobbin lace work, weaving, etc., and this expenditure for such a process is only justified where specific demands make these unavoidable, for example for achieving a tight shielding of the cable core with regard to the exterior.